User blog:SShinystars/Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash Ketchum VS Charles Darwin BEGIN! AK: It’s a battle win or lose It’s the friends you make is the road you choose. You got the right stuff so make your mind up, Old bearded gorilla, hey what’s up… singing Pokemon! A fantasy world, Kids get crazy and crave for more! more! Your books are weird, the book of evolution My pokedex says you are a failed revolution The Lord Your God is disappointed in you You changed the context, with your own predicaments You live in a world of confused people, I am in Kanto, a town of endless tournaments You go home, to the Down House of yours, Lock yourself out from the rest of humanity I turn my hat the other way, do be prepared Now leave this battle, Pikachu show your ability! Pikazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz CD: ARGH! Who has woken me up from my great deep slumber? It’s you, the kid who never gets older. How dare you, discriminate my stories? You are just a kindergartner, and a dumb beholder. I can’t stand you more than I can’t stand blood Studied in Christ College, the God my provider Your game is an insult to most religious cultures Please step back and let me be the decider Nobody cares about Poke-evolution. You just change your outfit, as the season continues. I bet Gary can win you in any situation, You don’t evolve your water starters, what is your ISSUE? The series gets boring, Im tired of your fighting spirit, Storyline’s the same, every time I watch it Your voice is stagnant, like Beiber, who never gone through puberty I’ll crush you like a bug, that is SUPER EFFECTIVE! AK: Species of life, now that is “entertaining” Play a game of fights? Definitely more interesting Bring it on, sucker, I got the whole day planned My pokedex stacked with legendaries , try to beat that I got so many badges I can fill up in my pockets So many friends I meet, I bet you got none! Monkeys to humans, that is pretty funny. There are more to Pokemon, than your Natural Selection book I will beat you faster than Brock chase girls, Smack you with my attacks, and boost up my defences, You got nothing against a guy like me, Professor Oak study more than you combined Electric Shock to the dome, and crumble your legacy, I got to catch them all, to be a pokemon Master. CD: Retarted! Atrocious! This generation brings A whole lot of games and a childish kid. You got the bravery, well I have the tactics, Been with so many girls but can’t get a date, geez. Research has shown, you lose every grand league You wanna be the very best? Well, you failed terribly My son could have been a way better trainer, You can never achieve your dreams, impossibly! Through every run and every season. The future goes, and in future generations I bet you would be still alive, Predicting there will be Pokémon Infinite. You’re a huge disgrace, Red and Blue are both better trainers than you. So scram along, go back to your mama, this battle’s over, now where’s my badge, fool? WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who do you think won this one? Ash Ketchum Charles Darwin Category:Blog posts